


Walk the earth for you

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmate shit is my shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, enjoy??, havent seen any for them yet??, i think, short and sweet, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “Show me your wrist.”Buck didn’t move, brows furrowed. Then realization hit him. He didn’t breathe. How could he? He pulled his sleeve up.Edmundo.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 345
Collections: Buck and Eddie are Soulmates





	Walk the earth for you

Eddie looked up at the person that had sat down next to him. A stunning blue eyed blonde with pretty pink lips. 

He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah sorry I’m new and I don’t have a partner so the teacher told me to talk to you. I’m Buck by the way.” 

Ah, too bad. Buck. 

“Oh. Well lucky me then, I’m Eddie. Where are you from?” 

He actually had the audacity to blush. 

They clicked immediately, and not much work was done that lesson. Eddie didn’t think twice about it. Most of their classes were together and lunch was too. 

They talked and talked and talked about everything from family to their kinks, figuring out that they were into similar things. 

There was also the fact that neither of them were straight. 

Their relationship was fast paced, quickly becoming more than friends and frequently having quickies in janitors closets and locker rooms after practice. It took him only days to meet Buck’s parents. Buck had met his multiple times by then, they absolutely adored him and would not stop nagging Eddie about the soul mark. 

The name on his wrist had become the worst thing of his day, and Buck his best. 

Little did he know they would turn out to be the exact same thing.

He didn’t even question it until a teacher called on him.

“Mr. Buckley, care to share what’s so funny with the class?” 

They both laughed even harder. It was after practice he was reminded of it.

“Your name is Buck Buckley? Did your parents even think when naming you?” 

Buck snorted.

“It’s Evan Buckley actually, I just prefer Buck.”

Eddie froze. No way. No fucking way. 

“Evan?” 

It was barely audible, only Buck could hear him.

“You okay?

“Show me your wrist.” 

Buck didn’t move, brows furrowed. Then realization hit him. He didn’t breathe. How could he? He pulled his sleeve up. 

Edmundo. 

He didn’t even think of it. How could he be so stupid? Buck looked up at him. He let out a laugh, on the verge of tears.

“We’re idiots.”

“We really are.”

“Evan.”

“Edmundo.” 

He leaned in, slower than he even had, smiles getting in the way and making them pull away more often than usual. Those soft lips against his own always fucked with his head. 

This time was different. 

It was everything he ever wanted for himself. To find his meant to be. His other half, as the adults told him as a kid. Let’s just say that no one entered that locker room for the rest of the hour. 

Eddie decided on telling his parents by himself.

“It’s him. It’s Buck. It’s Evan.” 

His mom cried and Eddie wasn’t ashamed to admit he did too. His dad hugged him with everything he had, wishing him the best. 

Buck was greeted with equally fierce hugs when he came over the next day, not looking the least overwhelmed. 

He just fit. 

He always had. 

Buck was originally against the idea of telling his parents at all but in the long run it would be more beneficial to let them know. 

It was awkward and uncomfortable but eventually they could all be in the same room without being able to cut the tension with a knife. 

They weren’t necessarily homophobic, just not used to it as kids nowadays were. It wasn’t normalized back then, Buck told himself. They understood that you couldn’t change your sexuality or the name on your wrist and accepted it. 

Him and Eddie spent every possible moment together for their entire high school years before moving across the country to attend college. Law school was hell for both of them and put some strain on their relationship as they knew it but they pushed though, made it work. 

They both groan at the thought of all the time and money they put into collage now, sitting in their fire house, surrounded by their new family. 

To think it all started with the new kid sitting down next to him in physics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’ve been feeling SO unmotivated and tired lately and I just haven’t written anything. I have two wips half written but I just don’t want to write them because I feel like they suck (they don’t) so uh this came out?? I’m not sure if I like it or not but tell me if you do. Feedback is always very appreciated!!


End file.
